(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transportation systems, such as, for example railway systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to installations for the animation of pictures in railway systems wherein a passenger vehicle moves through a dark tunnel and it is desired to provide passengers riding in the passenger vehicle with animated pictures during their journey.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In transportation systems, there has been a continued trend to provide the passenger in a passenger vehicle with esthetic and/or informative pictures. Presently, in railway passenger vehicles, there are many pictures posted on the interior walls of the passenger vehicles in order to advertise goods or services or to present passengers with an esthetically pleasing environment. More recently, in airline travel, motion pictures are shown to passengers riding the airplane. This type of motion picture requires a screen, a projector and personnel to run the projector.
In riding a railway such as a subway or underground, the passenger, for a substantial portion of the trip looks out onto comparatively dark and unattractive places, usually the walls of a railway tunnel.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to provide an installation which provides animated pictures to railway passengers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an installation which does not require additional personnel on the railway vehicle in order to provide the animated pictures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for esthetic improvement of dark and comparatively unattractive places such a railway tunnels, particularly subway and underground tunnels.